parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
HMV: This is Halloween (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween Music Video of This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Song: * This is Halloween Song From: * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * (Frollo's House Scene) * Gaston: Boys and girls of every age. * Zirconia: Wouldn't you like to see something strange? * Verminous Snaptrap: Come with us and you will see * Ben Ravencroft: This, our town of Halloween. * Plankton: This is Halloween, this is Halloween. * Uncle Harry: Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. * Ratigan's Henchmen: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. * The Lonesome Ghosts: Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. * Queen Beryl: It's our town, * Claudia Vorstein: everybody scream. * Ozzy: In this town of Halloween. * Nina Harper: I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red. * Hopper: I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair. * Lou: This is Halloween. * Tamatoa: This is Halloween. * Darla Dimple: Halloween! * Fat Cat: Halloween! * Makunga: Halloween! * Scar: Halloween! * (Pink Elephants Dancing) * Stromboli: In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song. * Ratigan: In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise. * 40 Thieves: Round that cornerman hiding in the trash can, something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll... * Lotso Huggin-Bear: Scream! * Ruber: This is Halloween * Dawn Bellwether: Red 'n' black, * Mojo Jojo: and slimy green. * Ruber: Aren't you scared? * Si and Am: Well, that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night. * Mandark: Everybody scream, everybody scream! * Pirates: In our town of Halloween... * The Jokester: I am the clown with the tear-away face, (deeper voice) here in a flash and gone without a trace. * Jafar: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?". * Dr. Facilier: I am the wind blowing through your hair. * Rasputin: I am the shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright! * Jessie: This is Halloween. * HIM: This is Halloween. * Nephrite: Halloween! * Commander Rourke: Halloween! * King Goobot V: Halloween! * The Queen: Halloween! * (Dr. Facilier's Shadows): Halloween! Halloween! * (Bald Mountain Scene) * Vicky: Tender lumplings everywhere. * Ludmilla: Life's no fun without a good scare. * Frollo: That's our job. * Magica De Spell: But we're not mean. * Frollo: In our town of Halloween. * Professor Nimnul: In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise! * Ushari: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and * Queen Narissa: scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin. * (Heffalumps Dancing): This is Halloween, everyone scream. * Forte: Won't ya please make way for a very special guy? * (Hyenas Dancing): Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now. * Ursula: This is Halloween. * Leonard: This is Halloween. * Revolta: Halloween! * Rocky: Halloween! * Dil: Halloween! * Cat R. Waul: Halloween! * Vicky: In this town, we call home, * Ludmilla: everyone hail to the pumpkin song. * (Guards from The Wizard of Oz Marching): La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, Halloween, Halloween! * (Constantine and Dominic Badguy Dancing): La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, Halloween, Halloween! * (Toon Patrol Comes Out of Truck): La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, Halloween, Halloween! La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la... Whee! * (Fade to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Tomorrow's Big Dreams, Fight to the Finish, & Molly's Folly; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * TUFF Puppy (Dog Daze; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Spongebob Squarepants (F.U.N.; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Uncle Harry, & Batmunk; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Lonesome Ghosts (@1937 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * UglyDolls (@2019 STX/Reel FX) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (One Upsman-Chip, & Catteries Not Included; @1989-1990 Disney) * Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (@2008 DreamWorks) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Monkey See, Doggie Two; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter's Rival; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon, & Pokemon Emergency; @1997 OLM) * The Powerpuff Girls Rule (@2008 Cartoon Network) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * The Fairly Oddparents (Tiny Timmy; @2001-2017 Nickelodeon) * DuckTales (Send in the Clones; @1987-1990 Disney) * The Lion Guard (Swept Away; @2016-2019 Disney) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Columbia) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) Note: * Dedicated to everyone who made their own version.